


Tara

by justmarcialima



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Steve comes home to a surprise from his boyfriend, Danno.





	Tara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkflaming0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/gifts).



> Hi! So I never actually wrore these dweebs before but my friend gave me an idea so here I am. I'm sorry if my characterization sucks, I haven't watched the show in a while. Hope you guiys enjoy it nonethless. Leave comments if you do! Kudos are also appreciated. 
> 
> This fanfic is obviously a christmas gift to my beautiful friend Barbie. 
> 
> Ps. the title is from a Pabllo Vittar song because I could not think of anything better.

When Steve entered his house that evening after a long day at work, he had no idea that he had a surprise waiting for him. The Navy Seal didn’t particularly consider himself a kinky person, sure he liked cuffs, dominating, spanking and all of that but he considered himself pretty tame overall. He liked experimenting however. It was “experimenting” during his cadet years in the navy, that he found out he liked guys as much as he liked women. So Steve was all up for experimenting. 

He had been dating Danno for a few months now, when they finally had the guts to confess their feelings for each other after a dire situation when they both almost died by hypothermia inside an industrial freezer. They had huddled for warmth together and Danno had passed out before he could finish his sentence of “Steve, I need to tell that I-“. 

Fortunately, Chin and Kono found them and rushed the two to the hospital where they made a swift recovery. But after this incident they weren’t the same people again. Posterior to leaving the hospital, the two partners sat down with beers in Steve’s house and drank until they were brave enough to tell what they wanted to say to each other. Suffice to say, the next morning they had woken up with tremendous hangovers and naked on Steve’s bed but happy. They entered a tentative relationship after that. 

Nothing really changed that much. They still bickered over everything and Steve still drove Danno’s car everywhere much for Danno’s annoyance but now they kissed and slept together. All was well in their lives. 

That being said, Danno was a bit vanilla in the bedroom. Steve really didn’t mind and it was understandable since Steve was his first male sexual experience. What he lacked in experience he outdid himself in enthusiasm. 

So when Steve entered his bedroom that evening and found Danno there wearing a complete lingerie set, he was completely surprised. First of all, he wasn’t expecting Danny to be there. The blonde had left early from work claiming he had an important thing he needed to do and Steve hadn’t given another thought about it. Now he wish he had, for at least his legs wouldn’t be failing him right now. 

Danno Williams stood in front of him in all his blondeness glory in a blue lace bodysuit and matching stockings with garter belts attached to it. Steve almost felt himself having a stroke. Danno had his blonde hair pushed back as always and a smirk on his sinful lips. 

“Hi Steve.” He said, his voice an octave lower than it usually was and Steve felt every body hair he had stand on edge. The bodysuit had no sleeves and was completely sheer, with a big cleavage on the front that made Danno’s defined pecks push against the fabric in the most delicious of ways. The bottom was a bit more covered but it was unmistakable the way Danno’s hard cock was straining against it and how his plush and amazing ass cheeks were hanging as the panties were cut in a v shape on the back. 

His strong legs and thick thighs were highlighted by the stockings and Steve just wanted them to be wrapped around his waist as he fucked Danny into the mattress. 

“D-Danno… W-wh-what…!” Steve managed to gasp out causing Danny to chuckle.

“I wanted to make a surprise.” He looked coyly at Steve and bit down on his plush bottom lip. “Don’t you like it?” He asked as he turned around slowly so Steve could see every aspect of the lingerie. The bodysuit was backless showing all the muscles shift on Danno’s back as he moved. The full sight of Danno’s amazing ass being hugged perfectly by the panties of the bodysuit almost brought Steve to his knees. 

Danno looked at him again and laughed at Steve’s face. “Wow, that’s the only way to shut you up, huh?”

Steve picked up his jaw from the floor and glared at him. “You’re the annoying talkative one! Not me.” 

Danno rolled his eyes. “You still haven’t answered me.” 

“I love it.” He whispered reverently as he looked Danny up and down. “What have I done to deserve this surprise?” 

Danno shrugged. “Nothing really, I just thought this lingerie would look great on me. You seeing it it’s just an added bonus.” He chuckled when Steve glared at him. “I’m kidding, I wanted you to see.” He stepped closer to Steve, allowing the taller man to feel the heat of his body. “To touch.” He grabbed Steve’s calloused hand and placed it on his chest, above the lace. Steve gasped as he caressed Danno’s skin covered by the lingerie. “To grab.” He took Steve’s other hand in his and placed on his ass. The Navy Seal instantly grabbed his butt cheek and squeezed causing Danny to moan. 

As soon as Danny moaned, Steve was a goner. He pressed their bodies together and kissed Danny with all the passion he possessed, messing up his perfectly coifed blonde hair in the process. Danny whined into the kiss, going on his tip toes, just so he could reach Steve’s height and run his hand through his short cropped hair. 

Steve placed both his hands on Danny’s ass and lifted him up, causing him to wrap his legs around the Navy Seal’s waist, and bringing their cocks together in a delicious friction. Steve walked them to the bed where he threw Danny, causing him to bounce on the soft mattress. Then Steve dropped on his knees on the floor and pulled his shirt away as well as undoing his belt. He pulled Danno’s legs, so they would dangle out of the bed and pushed the crotch of the bodysuit aside, revealing Danno’s hard and thick flushed cock. Steve didn’t wait another second to slide Danno’s cock head into his mouth, causing the blonde to moan at the feeling of his partner’s hot mouth. 

“If I knew you would react this way I would dress up more often.” He gasped out as he placed his hands on Steve’s head as the man licked at his slit skillfully. 

Danno was a very talkative person. That didn’t really change during sex. He enjoyed talking dirty as much as Steve loved hearing it, but sometimes Steve made his personal job to rend him speechless during sex so they only noises he made were moans, whines and groans. The only way to effectually shutting Danny up was sitting on his face. 

Steve swallowed around Danny’s cock until his nose was touching the light hair around the base of his cock. His tongue was licking up at the vein on the underside of Danno’s shaft sloppily. As Steve looked up, he saw Danny arching his back at the pleasure. His whole face and chest were red with the exertion, contrasting beautiful against the dark blue of the lingerie. There was sweat accumulating on the blonde’s temples and his hair was a mess from when Steve had run his hands through it. He looked absolutely stunning. 

Steve moaned around Danny’s cock as he palmed at his own, still trapped in his trousers and boxers. He felt like he was ready to burst, his cock was so hard he was sure his boxers were ruined by the pre-cum. He kept palming and squeezing his cock as he brought Danny to completion licking and sucking his cock like it was the most delicious meal he ever had. Danny kept talking in between pants asking Steve if he liked choking on his cock, if he was ready to swallow his cum and if he was going to cum from blowing him alone. Steve was embarrassed to realize that the answers to all of his questions were a resounding yes. He was ready to cum on his pants like a goddamn teenager just from blowing Danny and seeing him in lingerie. 

He redoubled his efforts and that only made Danny whine louder. Steve could feel his boyfriend’s balls retracting back which meant he was on the verge of coming just like Steve. The Navy Seal sucked on his index finger and brought it beneath Danny’s balls, to brush against his hole. He circled it once, twice, before inserting his finger slowly and steadily. Danny was still a bit loose from their lovemaking the night before so it wasn’t hard to press his whole finger inside. Danny keened when Steve found his prostate and starting massaging it softly. It took merely five strokes before Danny was coming on Steve’s mouth with a shout of his name, coating Steve’s tongue with his seed. 

The dark haired man choked a bit and groaned before a last squeeze on his own cock brought him to completion, causing him to spill inside his boxers, ruining the garment forever. Steve swallowed every bit of cum he could, licking at Danno’s cock until he cleaned it, only stopping when Danno pushed him off because of the overstimulation. Steve dropped his head on the mattress as they both panted and came down from their heights. 

“It’s your turn, babe.” Danno panted and Steve blushed, lifting his head from the mattress and looking at his eager lover. 

“Oh. It’s no bother. I-I’m fine.” He croaked out. Danno looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he grinned like the Cheshire cat. 

“Did you just came in your trousers like a teenager, Steve?” He asked, amused. 

Steve glared at him. “Shut up.” 

Danno chuckled. “I’m never gonna let you live this down.” 

Steve groaned and jumped on the bed, tackling his boyfriend and kissing him soundly to shut him up. It seemed to do the trick just fine.


End file.
